Drôle de soirée
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: G-Dragon décide d'organiser une grande soirée invitant une grande partie des stars de la k-pop. Malheureusement elle ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévus mais Taeyang est là pour lui remonter le morale et cette soirée va vite devenir mémorable ... /!\ Yaoi /!\ G-Dragon x Taeyang.


Bonsoirs / Bonjours selon l'heure où vous le lisez ^^. Je poste encore je crois que je vais pas encore m'arrêter j'en ais pas mal à poster j'espère que ma façon d'écrire vous plait sinon magie les Reviews sont là ! Encore un peu d'incitation au Reviews désolé mais c'est très important pour un auteur qui se donne du mal à écrire. Bien que ça me plaise quand même il y a des fois où je me frappe la tête contre les murs x_x. Enfin traite de bavardage voici le one-shot.

Titre : Drôle de soirée

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : G-dragon x Taeyang

Disclamer : Bon j'ai bien essayer mais les BigBang ne m'appartiennent toujours pas -' mais l'histoire toujours par contre ! Rated K+ rien de très à découvert x).

Résumé : G-Dragon décide d'organiser une grande soirée invitant une grande partie des stars de la k-pop. Malheureusement elle ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévus mais Taeyang est là pour lui remonter le morale et cette soirée va vite devenir mémorable ...

* * *

Enfin j'ai eus le temps de le faire ! J'ai organisé la meilleure soirée du siècle chez moi ! Toutes les stars de la k-pop y sont conviées et je suis content que mes amis me soutiennent sur ce coup-là ! Je branchai ma chaîne et connecta les emplies pour vérifier le son de la musique. J'étais satisfait de la sonorité plus que forte puis l'éteignis tout en continuant à faire les préparatifs pour la fête. Je regardai ma montre qui affichait 20h57. Les invitées ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Je m'assis alors joyeusement en regardant les décorations que j'avais installées. Je les avais loué une fortune mais ça valait le coup ! Au bout de 10 minutes mon téléphone sonna et je fis une mine d'incompréhension en voyant le numéro de Junho des 2PM s'afficher. Je décrochai en me disant qu'ils ne devaient plus se rappeler de la route.

Ji Yong : Allô ? … Oui ! Comment ça va les gars ? Vous arrivez à quelle heure ? … Ah … Malade ? Ok je comprends … Bon ben à la prochaine alors. Bye.

Je raccrochai étant un peu déçus que les 2PM ne viennent pas à ma fête. J'attendis quelques minutes de plus avant que quelqu'un d'autre m'appel. Il s'agissait de mon ami Chae Lee des 2NE1. Elle m'apprit qu'elles non plus ne viendraient pas suite à un empêchement. Je fus un peu plus déçu puis soupira leur disant que ce n'était rien. A peine je n'avais raccroché que Lee Teuk des super Junior m'annonça que lui est son groupe ne viendrais pas non plus. Après multiple appel négatif du groupe Shinee, 2AM, SNSD, B.A.P ou même PSY j'avais complétement perdu espoir. Je jetai mon téléphone plus loin, découragé et triste me disant qu'il ne restait plus que les NU'EST et mon groupe.

Un peu plus tard je jetai un regard vers mon horloge et constata qu'il était un peu plus de 22h. Alors que je commençais à perdre patience quelqu'un sonna enfin à la porte. Je retrouvai le sourire et alla ouvrir. Mais je perdis bien vite ma mine réjouit en ne voyant que Taeyang à ma porte une bouteille de champagne à la main.

YoungBae : Alors prêt à faire la fête ?!

Je le décalai un peu et regarda si les autres n'étaient pas derrière lui mais il était bel et bien tout seul. Je soupirai lui souriant tout de même et l'invita à entrer. Quelque chose dans son regard était différent mais je ne compris pas quoi. Il s'installa sur le sofa et je le suivis. Il ne me demanda même pas pourquoi nous étions que 2 et pris une coupe à champagne sur la table.

YoungBae : Tu en veux ?

Ji Yong : Oui pourquoi pas … Mais dis-moi tu ne saurais pas où …

YoungBae : Et sinon ça n'as pas étais trop dur à tout installer tout seul ?

J'haussai un sourcil en prenant la coupe qu'il me tendait me demandant s'il ne me cachait pas un peu quelque chose. Je bus une gorger tout comme lui puis posa mon verre m'apprêtant à nouveau à parler mais il me coupa une fois de plus la parole.

YoungBae : Bon et sinon tu veux faire quoi ?

Ji Yong : … Ecoute … Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur là …

YoungBae : Aller ça va Ji ce n'est pas parce que les autres ne sont pas là qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser !

Je me tournai alors vers lui avec le regard soupçonneux et plein de haine. Il mit une main sur sa bouche montrant alors qu'il avait gaffé en disant ça. Je m'approchai de lui d'un air des plus en colère et il reculait à chaque pas que je faisais.

Ji Yong : Maintenant crache le morceau où ils sont ?!

YoungBae : G-D je … On peut parler d'autre chose je ne suis pas très à l'aise …

Ji Yong : Accouche ! Ils sont où ?!

YoungBae : Bon ok je vais te le dire … Mais assied toi ça risque de ne pas te plaire …

Je soufflai un bon coup m'attendant au pire et puis pris place sur le sofa. J'invitai mon ami à s'asseoir à côté de moi au cas où l'envie d'étrangler quelqu'un me viendrait. Mais en homme prudent YoungBae s'assit en face.

YoungBae : Je … Par où commencer ?

Ji Yong : Le début.

YoungBae : En fait tu vois … Oh ils vont me tuer …

Ji Yong : Qui ?!

YoungBae : Ben tu vois … Les NU'EST ont eus bizarrement la même idée que toi et ils font une méga fête juste en face de chez toi …

Ji Yong : QUOI ?!

Je me levai en furie sortant dehors malgré Taeyang qui essayait de me retenir autant qu'il pouvait. En ouvrant la porte je sortis dans la rue et vis au loin des lumières et entendit une musiques à volume réduit à cause de la distance.

Ji Yong : Ce n'est pas vrai …

YoungBae : Je suis désolé Ji …

Ji Yong : Cette fête c'était tout pour moi …

Je baissai la tête sentant la tristesse me submerger. Il mit une main sur mon épaule en essayant de me réconforter comme il pouvait mais le mal était fait désormais … Ils m'avaient tous mentis pour aller à une autre fête … Qui plus est une fête qu'avaient organisée certains de mes propres invité ! Je me tournai violement vers mon ami le faisant sursauter.

Ji Yong : Et je peux savoir où sont les autres ?! Tu sais ceux que je supposais mes amis ?! Les 3 autres qui sont censé faire partis de notre groupe ?!

YoungBae : Eh bien ils m'ont dit d'inventer une excuse pour pouvoir y aller aussi …

Ji Yong : J'y crois pas mes propres amis m'ont laissé tomber …

YoungBae : Je suis là moi …

Ji Yong : Et d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu n'y sois pas allé toi ?! On t'as dis de venir brouiller les pistes ? Faire l'espion c'est ça ?!

YoungBae : Parce que j'ai vu que ça te tenais à cœur et puis je voulais rester avec toi …

Je regrettai d'avoir été si violent mais le fait que mes amis m'est abandonné m'avait aveuglé et je ne pouvais pas garder mon calme dans ce genre de situation … Taeyang baissa la tête avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. J'avais mal de lui avoir parlé comme ça … Je m'approchai de lui et le serra dans mes bras.

Ji Yong : Je suis désolé YoungBae … Je n'aurais pas dû te parler sur ce ton …

YoungBae : Ce n'est pas grave je comprends que tu sois sur les nerfs …

Ji Yong : Même ce n'étais pas une raison …

Je me séparai de lui essayant de sourire sans y parvenir. Il soupira et regarda au loin avant de me prendre par les épaules.

YoungBae : Aller sois pas triste tu vas voir je vais faire de cette soirée une soirée inoubliable ! N'y pense plus ok ?

Ji Yong : D'accord …

Il m'emmena à nouveaux dans l'appart et nous servie à nouveaux du champagne. On trinqua à notre amitié à tous les deux ce me fit retrouver un peu le sourire. C'est vrai que normalement les vrais amis se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Je suis d'accord pour dire que mon seul vrai et meilleur ami est YoungBae. Il vint se mettre à coté et me poussa légèrement avec son épaule.

YoungBae : Aller souris !

Je fus bientôt obliger de rire face à mon ami qui faisait tout pour y arriver. Une fois qu'il avait réussi il se dirigea vers la chaîne et l'alluma. Il monta un peu le son avant de danser au rythme de la musique. Je continuai de rire en le voyant faire puis il me prit la main pour que je le rejoigne. J'étais plutôt contre mais finis par me laisser emporter par le son. J'avais retrouvé ma joie et je voyais à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir. On s'amusa à chanter sur chaque musique qui passait tout en continuant de danser. Je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre qu'à m'amuser puis c'est alors que mon téléphone sonna. J'entendis le son peu puissant puis mis pause à la musique pour être sûr. En voyant qu'il s'agissait bien de mon portable je fus soulager quant à Taeyang pas du tout … Il avait même l'air un peu triste … J'allai décrocher sans même regarder le numéro de celui qui appelais. Et c'est là que je reconnus la voix de Ren des NU'EST …

Ji Yong : Oh salut …

Ren : Alors ta petite fête en solo se passe bien ?

Je pus entendre des rires derrière lui et fronça les sourcils. J'entendais la musique à fond et on pouvait entendre qu'il y avait du monde. Je pus reconnaître la voix d'un des gars de son groupe ce qui me fis bien plus de mal. YoungBae s'assit à mes coté et je mis le haut-parleur pour qu'il puisse entendre aussi.

Ji Yong : Je ne suis pas tout seul il y a Taeyang avec moi !

Ren : Ouah vous devez vous éclatez !

Les rires redoublèrent derrière lui et je ne voulais même pas savoir à qui ils appartenaient … Tout cela me faisait bien trop mal pour que je cherche à comprendre quoi que ce soit … YoungBae me demanda à plusieurs reprise de raccrocher et qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot !

Ji Yong : Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir gâché ma soirée en m'arrachant tous mes invité il faut aussi que tu la pourrisses encore plus en m'appelant ?!

Ren : Oh moi qui pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de recevoir un coup de fil durant ta petite soirée improviser … Tu me fais beaucoup de peine …

Ji Yong : J'avais fait ça pour fêter le succès de tout le monde ! Je peux savoir en quel honneur c'est votre fête ?

Ren : Rien en particulier juste la satisfaction de te montrer qu'on peut toujours faire mieux que toi. Autant en musique qu'ailleurs !

Je serai les poings en tentant de garder mon calme. YoungBae derrière moi, me tenais les épaules.

Ren : Ben alors on ne dit plus rien ? Je vais te laisser t'amuser avec ton seul invité alors.

Ji Yong : Parce qu'au moins lui il est là ! Vous me dégoûtez tous ! Finalement c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça je préfère passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de quelqu'un de sincère plutôt qu'une bande d'hypocrite !

Sur cette phrase je raccrochai mettant ma tête dans mes mains. YoungBae me serra dans ses bras avec un léger sourire heureux d'avoir entendus ses quelques mots qui rassurent. Je ne savais plus quoi penser à savoir qu'ils étaient heureux de me gâcher la vie … Comme quoi la célébrité cache bien des vices qu'on découvre dans la vie de tous les jours … On peut bien voir qui sont les personne de confiance sur les photo prises à tous les gala. Ceux qui ont un sourire franc et les autres …

YoungBae : Ji … Regarde-moi …

Dit-il en me prenant le menton. Je le regardai alors dans les yeux forcé de le faire. Il plongea son regard dans mes iris et je pus sentir l'intensité de son regard.

YoungBae : Je vois bien que ça t'affecte même si tu le nie …

Ji Yong : Ne t'en fait pas on va passer une soirée rien que tous les deux pas vrai ?

Dis-je d'un air anéantie. Même si j'essayais de paraître joyeux mais il avait remarqué que je jouais la comédie depuis le début. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et je me blottis doucement contre lui. J'étais bien aux creux de ses bras et je savais que je pouvais compter sur son soutien. Il me caressa affectivement le dos avant de se reculer pour me regarder en face.

YoungBae : Je te demande pas de faire semblant Ji, je veux te voir vraiment heureux.

Ji Yong : J'aimerais mais ça fait mal tout de même …

YoungBae : Comme tu l'as dit tu ne sais pas si ils sont sincère entre eux moi tu sais que pour toi je le suis.

Ji Yong : Merci …

YoungBae : Ne me remercie pas je le pense … Aller viens on a qu'à regarder un film avec un peu de champagne histoire de passer une bonne soirée.

Je lui souris avant de le remercier du fond de mon cœur d'un regard qu'il comprit immédiatement. On s'installa dans le sofa et on alluma la télévision. Je mis un film en 3D qu'on adorait particulièrement tous les deux. On s'installa l'un à côté de l'autre et on regarda le film avec attention. Au bout de 10 minutes j'avais déjà décroché le connaissant maintenant par cœur … Je jetai quelques regards discret en direction de Taeyang. Il avait l'air concentré dans le film mais il avait un visage d'ange comme ça … Je souris avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Ji Yong : Je passe une super soirée, je suis trop bien avec toi …

YoungBae : Alors ça me fait plaisir. Moi aussi je trouve cette fête très réussi.

Dit-il avec un sourire que je lui rendis. Je me collai un peu plus à lui et je pus sentir qu'il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. J'étais si bien contre lui que je ne voulais pas que la soirée se termine. Je fermais doucement les yeux me laissant bercer par son parfum.

YoungBae : Tu sais ce qui rendrait la soirée plus belle ?

Ji Yong : Non quoi ?

Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui. Sans que je m'y attende il déposa ses lèvres contre les mienne. Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres durant que nous nous embrassions. Voilà depuis un moment depuis le début de la soirée que j'attendais ça … Il se détacha de moi pour me regarder et j'en fis de même.

YoungBae : Tu as dû te dire « eh ben il en met du temps. »

Ji Yong : Oui tu lis dans mes pensée c'est ça ?

Je lui souris tendrement avant de m'allonger à moitié sur lui afin de capturer à nouveaux ses lèvres, se contact m'ayant manqué pendant quelques secondes. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille m'approchant un peu plus de lui. C'est alors que mon téléphone se remit à sonner mais lorsque j'allais lever le bras pour l'attraper Taeyang me retint et continua de m'embrasser. On resta comme ça l'un contre l'autre pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes nos cœurs battant à l'unisson lorsqu'on sonna à la porte cette fois-ci. Je fronçai les sourcils, méfiant, avant de me lever prenant la main de YoungBae. J'ouvris alors et découvris T.O.P, Seungri et Dae-sung. Ils restèrent sans voix en voyant nos mains lié puis Seungri afficha un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

Lee Seung : Euh G-D … On voulait te dire qu'on est désolé et qu'on voudrait bien passer la soirée avec toi si tu veux encore de nous …

Ji Yong : …

SeungHyun : Tu sais Ji on comprendra si tu ne veux pas de nous c'est normal après ce qu'on t'a fait …

Je soupirai longuement face à leur mine de chien battu. Même s'ils m'avaient fait beaucoup de mal je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir il s'agissait quand même de mes amis … Et puis ils se sont excuser. YoungBae à côté de moi retrouva lui aussi le sourire en me voyant heureux.

Ji Yong : Bon aller ça va entrez je vous pardonne

Lee Seung : Merci beaucoup Ji !

Ils me serrèrent tous dans leur bras avant d'entrer et de prendre place dans le salon. Je profitai qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour embrasser Taeyang avant d'allumer la musique. Bientôt l'ambiance fut plus festive et tout le monde s'amusais. On sonna une fois encore à ma porte et je fus énormément surpris de voir les autres groupes à ma porte. Moi qui croyais qu'il n'allait pas venir ! Ils s'excusèrent tous à tour de rôle et je ne pouvais pas refuser qu'ils entre. C'est ainsi que toutes les personnes de ma liste étaient là. Ils me remercièrent du fond du cœur tout en se rattrapant du mal qu'ils avaient fait. Je ne délaissais pas YoungBae bien au contraire je l'emmenais partout où j'allais quand j'allais voir les invités. La sonnette retentis une fois de plus et en ouvrant je découvris avec surprise le groupe NU'EST. Je croisai les bras réellement en colère contre eux. YoungBae s'approcha en remontant ses manches. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait faire et je le retins avant qu'il n'accomplisse un acte grave. Je me tournai à nouveaux vers le groupe à ma porte.

Ji Yong : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous présentez devant chez moi ?

JR : Eh bien on tenait à s'excuser sincèrement on a été idiot …

Minhyun : Oui si il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire pour se faire pardonner dis-le nous …

Ji Yong : Oui il y a quelque chose … Demain vous m'aiderais à tout ranger.

JR : Ok promis !

Je leur fis un sourire en les laissant entré mais lorsque Ren allait lui aussi entrer je l'arrêtai avec un sourire de triomphe.

Ji Yong : Non pas toi …

Ren : Ji mon pote … Je suis désolé …

Ji Yong : Je saurais que tu seras sincère quand tu auras fait ce que je te demande …

Ren : Promis demain je t'aiderais à ranger.

Ji Yong : Oh mais j'ai prévus d'autres choses pour toi il faudrait que tu aille chercher un peu d'alcool et plus à manger.

Ren : Mais …

Ji Yong : Sinon tu restes dehors c'est toi qui vois …

Ren : Ok … Et après je pourrais rentrer ?

Ji Yong : On verra …

Il repartit en direction des voitures et entra dans la sienne. J'entendis le moteur démarrer et je fermai la porte en retournant danser avec les autres. Taeyang me pris dans ses bras et on dansa tous les deux sous les regards des autres. Je me fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser tant que je passais une super soirée avec mon meilleurs ami ou plutôt mon petit ami c'est tout ce qui comptais …

THE END

* * *

Et voilà fin de ce one-shot. J'espère que lui aussi vous auras plus ou alors si il vous a déplut marquez moi pourquoi en Review et oui le retour en force des Review xD. En tout cas merci pour votre lecture !

Bisous ! Ruki-san.


End file.
